comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst
Princess Amaya of House Amethyst is royalty from another world, known by anyone who has access to Google. Or a newspaper. Amethyst is one of the only creatures in the multiverse with access to Gemworld, and is one of the most powerful crystal-manipulator ever known. Background Long ago on Earth there were faeries. Magic was greater than it is today, and more prevalent. Giants walked the earth, witches brewed on every corner. It was a time of magic, a time of chaos. A time of change. Did you ever wonder what happened? Many things changed in that time, but the most amazing, and in some ways the saddest, was the discovery of science. The great force that was causing the fae to retreat, the witches to stop practicing, and causing magic to stop being...magical. Needless to say there were some who did not want things to change. The fact that the world was becoming different charged them; the wizards grew bolder, they struck out for change. Wars brewed, but the seers knew the truth. They could not win. So the wise chose to use their energies elsewhere, finding someplace to go where magic could be strong again. It was found, but not here. Not in the way that anyone of science would truly understand. The hands of magic spanned galaxies, then beyond. Another world, another dimension was found beyond the reach of science. It as given a name with deep meaning: Nilaa. But it had another name, one it became known on Earth in tales alone, as magic vanished to this other place. The place known only as... Gemworld. Those who stayed behind lost most of the knowledge of Nilaa, but those with a deep understanding of magical archives or texts would hear of it. The stories grew as stories tend to, but the core if it was a truth of indescribable beauty. An entire other world, more magical by far than our own. And it left those behind a rare breed indeed. But what it gave those who left was so much more. The land grew crystals from its very being. Every landscape was dotted with them, growing freely and with size and quantity both unheard of on limited Earth. A ruby the size of your forearm was small. A diamond the size of a house, rare but not too abnormal. The planet itself was happy to have our magic, and our magic nestled into Nilaa with a comfort of finding a long lost home. Not all mages had left the Earth, but enough to change our world forever. Time passed, and magic grew. Nilaa was much more adaptible to Earth's magic than Earth was, and the abundance of gemstones and crystals was in no way bad for its growth. In time however there grew factions, based on one's ability and choices in the early days. One group grew noticeably faster, being focused on not using magic, but instead of learning about crystals. Gems, the like of which had never been seen before. And it paid off exponentially. As the group worked, they focused on how to use the ever-wonderful supply of crystals, and their magic grew. Their power, and their knowledge grew with it. Soon they found the best focii, the trapezohedral amethyst, and using them they changed...themselves. Focused their abilities to become not only the best on the world at using crystals. And Amethyst's hidden heart became their true name, unknown to any but those of the blood. Hidden deep within, the House of Amethyst always called themselves something else. Lightbringer. They became the best in the multiverse at it, as Amethyst's hidden name came to the forefront. House Amethyst grew into power on Gemworld, other houses grew up with them. They offered their services in creating gems for other groups, which allowed great powers to congregate to their chosen gem, based largely on personal proclivities and location. Each gem lent itself well to a style of usage, and that naturally brought together like minds and hearts. But all under Amethyst, who were the only ones who could offer them the great crystals in perfect tune, their inner matrices changed to suit the magics they chose to wield. Though all houses could put their magic into crystals, only Amethyst could prepare the crystals to last forever. The Great Houses took noble titles to match their powers, each to their own. The groupings were, as noted, separated by the affinities of each gem. Minor houses grew up, but the great ones tended to specialize. As a side effect of their tinkering, physical traits were also an effect of each house's blood. And all were handsome or pretty; the magic of Gemworld would have no less. Emerald was primarily focused toward working with the elements. Fire, water, earth, air, but also empathy with both flora and fauna. Their power was immense, but was often fickle. Few indeed were born with all the powers of Emerald. Green hair, pale skin. Warm hearts. Citrine naturally lent itself to knowledge, and they became the gatekeepers of lore and history. Their skin, dark. Their hair, the color of the sun. Onyx were the shadowwalkers, their power disrupting the other Gemworld residents abilities. They became secluded but true to their given word, though their history was sinister. They bore no hair at all, only tattoos. Turquoise was the transformers; they could alter themselves, and their stone was most used in changing spells. Their hair was often crimson, as their nature was fiery indeed. Opal delved into black magics. Their purposes they kept to themselves. Not all mages were eager for the light. Raven hair for them. Carnelian and Sardonyx, minor houses, bowed to Opal. Garnet delved into strength, and the powers of war. Their lives were not boring. Dark skin, dark hair. Deep their thoughts in their barbarian lands. Diamond's power was in their toughness. Defense, the ability to survive any attack, Diamond were the master of wards and entrapments. But it left them vain. Vain, and corrupt. Their hair was white. Their diamonds, flawless. And Amethyst kept improving, using their magics to change their blood to match the crystals, becoming a breed apart even from their fellow mages. It granted more and more power, until the Gemworld bowed their heads to them. The undisputed ruler of Old Earth's lost magics. First Home they called it now, but the way to return was lost for millennia. Earth was nearly forgotten. And the politics and disputes of what was becoming a magically based warrior culture grew up without our Science. Amethyst's colors? Why blonde of course. Like spun sunlight itself, and beauty beyond measure. No matter how little blood one bore, the hair always told true. Amethyst was gold. Though no house was truly the strongest, and all houses power levels were in essence equal, Amethyst held sway because of their ability with gems. On Gemworld, this was everything. Which brings us to Amy Winston. Born Amaya of House Amethyst, Amy was a princess born to a warrior nation of another world, who found herself unaware of any of this. To her, she was just Amy, the girl with the incredibly strange mom. The mom who trained her to fight since she could walk, who kept them moving around the country. Who hid her hair with dyes, and who promised to tell her everything when she turned seventeen. Have you ever had a dream, that you were secretly a princess? Trust me there's a lot more involved than you'd think when it happens to be true. Winning the fantasy lottery, becoming the heir to a house of incredible power, and to the magic that is latent in your blood is an immense amount to take in. Especially when mom has been less than forthcoming on why it's such a big secret. You see, it all began with her dad. House Turquoise was strong then. The house grew under its power of transformation, which worked well with the powers of Amethyst. High on Rappandaro Peak, Reishan of House Diamond had been promised the hand of Lady Graciel, one of the two daughters of the rulers of Amethyst at the time. But Lady Graciel fell in love with Vyrian of Turquoise, and married him in stead. Diamond never forgave the slight. But it created a daughter. As Graciel and her sister Mordiel took rulership of Amethyst, and therefore the entire world, Graciel found herself unable to rule. Her daughter was too easy a target, as Mordiel had chosen a darker magic. Blood magic was one of the choices available within Amethyst, and its power was heady indeed. She did not wish to share the blood magic with her sister, let alone an heir. Thus did Vyrian begin to look for someplace for his child to grow unhindered. Safe, until little Amaya could protect herself. And inherit her share of Amethyst's magical power, stealing it from both her aunt..and her mother. Magic shared comes from those who carry it, and while her mother was happy to share with her daughter, Lady Mordiel was most assuredly not. Vyrian found a way. In the archives of Citrine, the gem most linked with knowledge in all the realms, he found a path to First Home. It was difficult, but he managed it. It only cost a True Amethyst crystal and his own life. A choice he made willingly, though he never got to see his daughter grow into a woman. Into the warrior she would become. And she did. Graciel hid her magic on Earth, though it worked well there. The lack of crystals limited her abilities, but there would have been enough to become a force to reckon with. But it would also have made them both targets, and that could not be. So she changed her name to Gracie, called Amaya 'Amy', and taught her what she would need. And they hid in case Mordiel found a way to follow them, to keep her daughter from her birthright. One-third of the power of House Amethyst. To become Lady Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld. On her seventeenth birthday, the portal crystal activated once more. The true believers in House Onyx lived up to their promises and called their rulers home, and Amy's life changed forever. She was forced to kill, not even ten minutes into her new life. Taking up the magic, oh that was bliss beyond measure, but also overwhelming! In Manipoor, capital of House Citrine, she was granted the power of Tongues; a gift, that she may speak well and truly to all. Finding that the blood of Amethyst changes one, makes you stronger. Faster, a warrior born. Finding that the blood of Turquoise, of her father, makes you different even from other Amethysts? Well, what's one more strangeness after a day like that. She learned that her very touch causes magic to surge like the Prime Catalyst crystal itself, which should not be. That she can shift her appearance like a Turquoise...but retains all the ability to alter crystals that are inherent in the Great House of Amethyst. The house who had grown so fluent in their personal art that even Gods came to them for work to be done. Whose hands can shift any crystal's matrix given time, to accomplish miracles. Amaya is untrained in her magic and talents, but she is born to them like Amethysts before her. In her hands a gem or a crystal is more than it would be for anyone else. Unique. Three moons shone in the sky above Gemworld, but Amethyst had no eyes for them. For House Amethyst, the Tower of the Prime Catalyst was moon and sun enough. For in its light comes power. Then, the portal to Earth is opened again. Not by choice, no. By John Constantine. Which is truly painful, because once there, Amy can not return! You see, time flows differently on Earth, and Nilaa is in a slow-time cycle. Until it resynchronizes she can literally not return home. The portal will not open, she's stuck here, and Gemworld is inaccessible! Without the gems that power her magic, she's stuck with sparkles and little else... And one other issue. It seems that time flowing differently on Earth had a small unintended side effect. You see, when Amaya left Earth two days ago, it was 1983. THIS IS NOT 1983!!! This is so very not the year that she expected it to be. It'll still be the right time when she gets home, but the world has changed since she was here...two days ago. A lot. And yet, still wearing the purple of Royalty, the Princess of Gemworld is here. Personality *'Pure Heart' - Amy is a good person. Through and through, she hasn't an evil bone in her body and has never done anything that she regrets save for killing. She wants nothing more than to help people. She has nothing for evil to hold over her and a gift for honesty both outer and to herself. *'Heroic Heart' - Even before she knew how, Amy protected. Children at school, people around her. A young lady who was in trouble, Amy stepped in to save her from three much larger men behind the school. She is brave and willing to go into danger for anyone, even if she doesn't know them. But it's not without end; she knows that there must be limits. And damn if it doesn't make things interesting. *'Noble Heart' - There are always decisions to be made. Leaders must make hard choices and Amy knows that she can not give up her magic, or her power, to save lives. Because it will cost more than lives. She may give the impression, or there may be a plan, but in the end she is able to make the hard choices. *'Young Heart' - Naive. Inexperienced, over her head. Untrained. All of these things are part of Amy. She is terrified. Without friends, she'd be alone. But that doesn't mean it would stop her. And she knows that she's stronger than anyone could ever guess. But first, she is so far over her head that even the lighter danger of Earth is still...hugely terrifying. *'Joyful Heart' - For all that's happening, there is always a joy in this lady that noone should ever quench. Magic is fun! I'm a Princess! I get to do all the things, and meet everyone! I can help all the people, and if I can't, well, they will have to wait a bit longer. Because I'll just try again! And did I mention magic? Because there's a little dance inside of me every time I cast a SPELL! Oh my god, it's so amazing. Don't ever let life get less awesome. *'Crystal Heart' - Amy's heart is untested in many ways. She isn't a hopeless romantic, but her heart would be easily broken. How she'd react to that kind of thing is an unknown. It's just never come up. But becoming a princess is still kind of new. And it's just a matter of time. And being a princess, her wedding is not only not her choice, it's a matter of state. However she's been kept in a kind of cocoon of crystal since her birth, kept away from social interaction. So she is likely to overreact to simple things that she's always dreamed of doing. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:New York City Category:DC Taken